1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an outboard motor for a watercraft, and more particularly to a protective covering system for components of an engine in a marine outboard motor.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, outboard motors generally include a powerhead that consists of a powering internal combustion engine and a surrounding protective cowling. The cowling is provided around the engine so as to provide a neater appearance, to protect the engine from foreign materials, as well as for aerodynamic considerations. Of course, it is necessary that the protective cowling have an inlet opening arrangement so that air can enter the protective cowling in adequate quantities for combustion purposes. This gives rise to a number of problems.
First, it is important that the cowling inlet opening be positioned and configured to allow air flow to the engine that is adequate for the desired output from the engine. However, during operation in a body of water, water is frequently sprayed upwardly into the proximity of the inlet opening. Thus, it is desirable to provide insurance against the ingestion of water through the inlet opening into the interior of the protective cowling, to prevent damage to the engine.
Although the goal of preventing water from entering the protective cowling of an outboard motor is important, achieving this goal is complicated. Additionally, it is desirable to provide the powerhead with a slim profile and to avoid making the powerhead excessively tall. Accordingly, the upper cowling desirably is sized and shaped to fit tightly around the outer contours of the internal combustion engine provided in the outboard motor and to create a symmetric flow of air around the engine. Thus, the space available for air induction and water separation is quite restricted.